Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń I
Wznosząc się z Dantem ze szczytu góry czyśćcowej do raju, Beatrycze rozprawia o harmonii i świetle planet, a także o porządku wszechświata. 1 Majestat wszystkich rzeczy Wzruszyciela :W przestwory wnika i na światów skronie :Ustopniowaną jasnością odstrzela. 4 W niebie, co sporzej bożych iskier chłonie, :Byłem; widziałem, czego nie wyświęci :Słowami człowiek, choć był w tamtej stronie. 7 Bo, przybliżony do celu swej chęci, :Rozum nasz tak w nim przepaściście ginie, :Że nie pociągnie za sobą pamięci. 10 Ile z widzianych w przeświętej krainie :Cudów zaskarbić zdołał umysł gruby, :Obecnie treścią mych pieśni uczynię. 13 Dobry Apollo, u kresowej próby :Zrób mię naczyniem swej mocy i łaski, :Abym wysłużył wawrzyn tobie luby! 16 Dotąd wystarczał jeden szczyt Parnaski, :Teraz, gdy w szranki mam wstąpić takowe, :Z obydwu na mnie muszą spłynąć blaski. 19 Wnijdź w moje piersi, daj taką wymowę, :Jak gdyś wyniszczał w zwycięskiej zabawie :Z pochwy swych członków ciało Marsjaszowe! 22 O Boska Mocy, gdy przez ciebie sprawię, :Że ów kraj święty, widny wyobraźni, :Bodaj słów cieniem odbity wyjawię, 25 Pod twój pieszczony krzew podejdę raźniej, :Wieńczyć skroń liściem, którym wyposaża :Dostojność treści i dank twej przyjaźni. 28 Tak rzadko, Ojcze, uszczknąć go się zdarza — :O wstyd, przez winę błędnej ludzkiej chuci! — :Na tryumf wieszcza lub tryumf mocarza, 31 Iż, pewnie tuszę, w radość się obróci :Bogowi z Delfu ta myśl, że krzewina :Penejska jeszcze w kimś pragnienie cuci. 34 Z małej się iskry wielki pożar wszczyna: :Po mnie skuteczniej ktoś w późniejsze lata :Będzie o łaskę prosił Apollina. 37 Przez rozmaite bramy lampa świata :Wschodzi śmiertelnym, lecz onym zaworem, :Co cztery kręgi w troje krzyżów splata, 40 Pod lepszą gwiazdą, ruchem bardziej skorem :Krok swój posuwa; w naszej ziemskiej glinie :Umiarkowańszym odbija się wzorem. 43 Tu więc był ranek, a wieczór w nizinie: :Czarność zapadła w ziemskiej półkulicy, :A świt wybielił przestworne pustynie. 46 Na Beatryczę spojrzę: ku lewicy :Zwrócona, oczy ze słońcem potyka :Bystrzej, niżeli zdoła wzrok orlicy. 49 Jak jeden promień z drugiego wynika, :Gdy załamany powrotnie ku górze :Odstrzela na wzór tęsknego pątnika, 52 Tak ja gestowi Beatryczy wtórzę, :Który się odbił w moich źrenic szybie, :I w słońce patrzę wbrew ludzkiej naturze. 55 Snadź tam mi wolno, czego tu pochybię, :Dzięki przedziwnej mocy, rozesnutej :W rodu ludzkiego właściwej siedzibie. 58 I wytrzymałem słońce wzrokiem póty, :Aż mi się nagle iskrami zaroił :Jak od żelaza dobytego z huty. 61 Wtem zajaśniało, jakby się podwoił :Dzień i jak gdyby Ten, co pięknem darzy, :Niebiosa w słońce podwójne przystroił. 64 Zapamiętała w kół wieczystych zarzy :Stała Beatryks, ja zaś wzrok odjęty :Od kręgu słońca utkwiłem w jej twarzy. 67 Tedym się począł od tej twarzy świętej :Mienić jak Glaukus, gdy zjadł pewne zioła :I między bogi — bóg skoczył w odmęty. 70 Przeczłowieczenie wyrazić się zgoła :Słowami nie da; przykładem bądź syty, :Nim Pan do takich przemian cię powoła. 73 Czym tam był w ciele, czyli duch dobyty :Z powłok sam bieżał — ty wiesz, niebem włodne :Kochanie, światłem rwące mię w błękity. 76 Wtem z koła, co się znieśmiertelnia głodne :Uścisków Bożych, w mym słuchu się zbiorą :Dźwięki miarowe i harmonią zgodne. 79 Za czym niebiosa łunami rozgorą :Od blasku słońca; potoki ni deszcze :Nigdy się w większe nie zlały jezioro. 82 Więc pieśni nowe i blask takie dreszcze :Ciekawej żądzy obudziły we mnie, :Że większych dotąd nie zaznałem jeszcze. 85 A ona, widząc, com myślał tajemnie, :Aby pragnienie me ukoić raźniej, :Nim się ozwałem, rzekła: „Nadaremnie 88 Zabawiasz myśli fałszem wyobraźni; :Gdybyś otrząsnął z duszy widma mgliste, :Czego nie dojrzysz, widziałbyś wyraźniej. 91 Nie jesteś więcej na ziemi — zaiste! :A grom mniej wartko ze swej sfery leci :Niż ty, wracając w dziedziny ojczyste". 94 Jak wprzódy czułem, że w mym mózgu nieci :Jej uśmiechnięta mowa pierwsze świty, :Tak teraz nowe osnuły mię sieci. 97 „Jeden cud — rzekę — już mi jest odkryty, :Obecnie rozum odgadnąć się biedzi, :Jak mogę wzlatać ponad lekkie byty". 100 Ona westchnęła w czułej odpowiedzi :I rozrzewniła swoje oczy hoże, :Jak nad dziecięciem, co w gorączce bredzi, 103 Potem zaczęła: „Rzeczy na przestworze :Są we wzajemnym ładzie; to jest modła :Dająca światu podobieństwo Boże. 106 W tym twory wyższe dopatrują godła :Mocy, co ma cel we własnym rozsądku, :Gwoli któremu prawo swe wywiodła. 109 Słuchają tego wiecznego porządku :Wszystkie istoty, wedle przeznaczenia :Bliższe lub dalsze swojego początku. 112 Po oceanie bytu bez wytchnienia :Do swej przystani gna ich ta potęga, :A każde z musu swego przyrodzenia. 115 Nią party, sfery księżycowej sięga :Płomień; zwierzęta ona ruchem darzy, :Ona miąższ ziemi jednoczy i sprzęga. 118 Nie tylko w twory niestojące w straży :Rozumu owy łuk swą strzałą godzi, :Lecz te, gdzie miłość z umem się kojarzy. 121 Opatrzność, która takie sprawy godzi, :Blaskiem pokoi do nieruchomości :Niebo, pod którym z nieb najrętsze chodzi. 124 Do ukazanej dekretami włości :Niesie nas siłą własną ta cięciwa, :Co w szczęsne sedno swoje strzały prości. 127 Prawda, że często forma nie pokrywa :Umyślonego od artysty wzoru, :Bowiem materia jest nieposkromliwa. 130 Częstokroć także od prawego toru :Stworzenie samo odegnie swe chęci, :A to za wiedzą wolnego wyboru — 133 Tak się i piorun z chmury na dół skręci, :Jeżeli duszę w przyrodzonym pędzie :Rozkosz fałszywa ku ziemi przynęci. 136 Niechże ci zatem w podziwie nie będzie :To, że się wznosisz, jak że popędliwy :Strumień w dół bieży przez skalne krawędzie. 139 To by dopiero były istne dziwy, :Gdybyś ty, wolen przeszkód, został w dole, :Gdyby na ziemi usiadł ogień żywy". 142 Rzekła i wzniosła swe oczy sokole. Raj 01